dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sagwa's Siamese Life
Logo is courtesy of SLN " by and Gretchen Schields|theme_music_composer = Hannes Guzzi|composer(s) = (themes) Bundy Bunch Music / Jacek Fiedorowicz (songs)|no_of_seasons = 2|no_of_episodes = 65|executive_producer(s) = Jacques Pettigrew|production_company(s) = (Season 2) (Season 2)|original_network = |original_release = June 3, 2005 - January 2, 2007|preceded_by = |followed_by = Sagwa: Generation S}} is a Canadian-American television series that aired as part of from 2005-2007. The series is a continuation of Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat and follows the adventures of Sagwa Miao in various adventures that teach valuable life lessons. The series consisted of two seasons; the first with 26 episodes and the second with 39 episodes. The series featured original songs written and composed by Cameron Bundy, Frank Robinson and Toby Aarbakke under the collective name "Bundy Bunch Music". Voice Cast * as Sagwa Miao * (season 1; episodes 1-15), Luciano Zambrano (season 1; episodes 16-23, 31-35, and all episodes of season 2), Benjamin Rehbinder (season 1; episodes 24-30) as Dongwa Miao * Katy Zambrano (season 1), Denise Chapuis (season 2) as Sheegwa Miao * as Mama Miao * as Baba Miao * as Nai-Nai Miao * Nathan Levy (season 1), Neil Shee (season 2) as Yeh-Yeh Miao * as Fu-Fu * as The Foolish Magistrate * Keisha Luo as Tai-Tai * Hanako Aomori (season 1), Mei Ang (season 2) as Ba-Do * Marie Aomori (season 1), Marissa Chua-McLeod (season 2) as Luk-Do * Kiki Tsai (season 1), Danielle Jegal and Huyan Xiaoling (season 2) as Huang-Do * Michel Cao as The Reader of the Rules * Weiguo Diaz as The Cook * Kimberly Hatsumi as Jun Production Conception and staffing The show was created after PBS brought in the consultant firm Ardolino & Associates (an agency consisting of a international network of consultants with psychology PhDs along with advertising, marketing and research professionals) to "revitalize" several of their kids shows. Among the writers were Thomas LaPierre, , Katherine Sandford, Joseph Purdy, Robert Lamoreaux, Jon Minnis, Xavier Eggers (Marcus Fijnje, Muhammad Barzegar, Alan Bomer, Daniel Prendergast, Irwin Penrose, Mick Neil, and Alexander Peter Mawr), Anne-Marie Perrotta, Tean Schultz, , Jacques E. Bouchard, Atul N. Rao, , , Nisha Muire, , and . Jones, Holden, and Glover also did voice roles on the show. For Season 2, part of the production was moved to with and joining production. Music The music was recorded in , and . The musical directors were Hannes Guzzi and . In-between every season 1 episode is a original song written and composed by Cameron Bundy and former The Given Takers members Frank Robinson and Toby Aarbakke under the collective name "Bundy Bunch Music". and , performing as their characters, along with Frank Robinson, , Augustine Bundy, , Javier Pontón, Ricky Alblas, and were the vocalists on the songs, which were performed by the Bundy Bunch Music band with guitarist/composer Cameron Bundy, bassist , keyboardists/pianists/arrangers and , and drummer . For Season 2, Bundy Bunch Music composed several new songs with additional new songs by Jacek Fiedorowicz. Jacek's song Proud To Be Me!, with Holly Gauthier-Frankel's vocals, was released as a single by Les Disques Star in and ETVKK Melody in El Kadsre. Official El Kadsre Charts placed the song among seven songs that were likely to become the El Kadsre Christmas number-one song in 2007. Category:Fictional TV series Category:TV series Category:Fictional animated series Category:Animated series